Escalofríos
by HikariTailmon
Summary: No solía sentir miedo a menudo, mucho menos por cosas tan infantiles como sentirse observada en todo momento. En ocasiones es bueno hacer caso a nuestros instintos...


**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, los personajes aquí escritos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama (el troll xD )**

En las últimas semanas me había sentido vigilada, era extraño, nunca antes me había pasado. Mi paranoia se intensificaba por las noches, cuando me separaba de Eren y Armin para ir a dormir. Anteriormente esperaba a que mis compañeras desocuparan las regaderas para utilizarlas a solas, pero desde que empecé a sentir esa angustia trataba de siempre estar acompañada, a media noche sentía la presencia de alguien afuera de mi dormitorio, las demás chicas dormían tranquilamente, mientras que yo trataba de alejar los temores que me ahogaban.

Una de esas noches tuve mucha sed, para mi mala suerte esa noche olvidé llenar la jarra de agua que tengo a lado de mi cama, pensé en llamar a Historia o Sasha para que me acompañaran a la cocina, pero recordé que una ocasión me molesté mucho con Sasha porque me despertó a media noche para exactamente lo mismo, la llamé miedosa e incluso tonta por creer correr un riesgo en los 50 m que separaban la cocina de los dormitorios. Resignada decidí enfrentar mi miedo y salí del dormitorio, no puedo creerlo, pero miré hacia todos lados como un ladrón o un asesino intentando escapar sin ser descubierto, al asegurarme que no había nadie caminé apresuradamente hasta la cocina, ahí repetí lo que hice al salir del dormitorio, cuando estuve segura de que no había nadie entré y busqué un vaso para tomar agua. Estaba bebiéndola tan tranquila cuando

"Buenas noches Ackerman"

Escupí el agua que tenía en la boca por el susto, de pie en la puerta, descalzo, solo llevando puestos unos pantaloncillos blancos para dormir estaba el sargento Rivaille que haciendo caso omiso a mi reacción buscó un vaso y se sirvió agua. Cuando terminó de beber dejó el vaso en una mesa y se dirigió a mí.

"Bonito atuendo" dijo mirándome de arriba hacia debajo de una manera extraña y una sonrisa poco usual en él, tardé en reaccionar, diablos, no recordaba que solo estaba usando un short muy corto y una blusa delgada que cubría hasta arriba de mi ombligo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, justo la misma sensación que había tenido en los últimos días.

"Será mejor que no dures mucho aquí, sabes que no es bueno desvelarse antes de un entrenamiento." Finalmente dijo, dio media vuelta y salió. Suspiré aliviada. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero al tenerlo cerca, él y yo a solas me sentí en peligro. Tomé otro vaso de agua y lo bebí, tomé una jarra y la llené de agua, no correría el riesgo de volver a sentir sed y tener que regresar. Salí más tranquila de la cocina, a fin de cuentas solo era un corto pasillo el que me separaba de la seguridad del dormitorio compartido.

Desearía no ser tan confiada a veces.

Una puerta de servicio que olvidé por completo que estaba ahí se abrió sorpresivamente y un brazo me tomó bruscamente de la cintura jalándome dentro de ella, antes de poder gritar o hacer algo ya estaba dentro de ese pequeño cuarto, la puerta cerrada y yo empapada.

"Mira el desastre que hiciste…" Abrí mis ojos intentando ver en la oscuridad de esa bodega, no podía estar equivocada esa era la voz del sargento"¿Sargento?" Hubo silencio total, sabía que estaba ahí pero mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, de pronto sobre mi abdomen 2 manos subían lentamente hasta el inicio de mi pecho"Te enfermaras si sigues usando esto…"

_Espere… ¿qué?_

Sin ningún tipo de sutileza me sacó mi blusa que estaba toda empapada y la arrojó a algún sitio de ese lugar, instintivamente cubrí mi pecho con mis brazos llena de vergüenza, yo no podía verlo, pero quien me aseguraba que él tampoco. Lo sentí más cerca, sobre mí, asechándome como un cazador a su presa.

"Joder que he esperado esto por mucho tiempo Ackerman, eres una chica muy intuitiva y me hiciste las cosas más difíciles y al mismo tiempo más divertidas, pero ¿sabes?, por fin este juego de gato y ratón ha terminado y he ganado, ahora, reclamaré mi premio" Dijo a mi oído.

_Ósea que… él me ha estado siguiendo estos días… no era imaginación mía ¡el me seguía!_

"¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!" por fin me decidí a hablar "¡No tiene ningún derecho a hacerme esto!"

"Shhh Mikasa… tus compañeras están durmiendo, no seas tan desconsiderada con ellas, que tú no vayas a dormir esta noche no quiere decir que ellas no quieran hacerlo…" y mientras decía lo último su mano derecha recorrió el contorno de mi cuerpo desde la rodilla hasta la altura de mis pechos que yo seguía cubriendo y al finalizar depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

"Me gustas Mikasa… me gustas mucho… no quisiera que esto fuera de una sola noche, te quiero para mí, quiero que me correspondas…" dijo con voz ronca a mi oído.

_Esto… ¿acaso fue eso una declaración?_

"¡Maldito enfermo!" le grité con furia "¿Cree que podré sentir algo por usted después de lo que acaba de hacer?" "No te he hecho nada… aun" "¡Ni lo hará! ¡AYU…!" me calló poniendo una mano en mi boca "¡Demonios Mikasa no lo arruines!"

_Maldito enfermo ¿qué se cree?_

Sorpresivamente sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi cuello, por momentos su lengua y mordisqueaba suave, sentí mucho coraje e intenté alejarlo descubriendo mi pecho para poner mis manos en su pecho y empujarlo.

"Perfecto" dijo

_Qué diablos…_

Sin dificultad me tomó por las muñecas y puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza y con sus piernas inmovilizó las mías, ahora sí estaba a su merced, yo soy fuerte, pero, a fin de cuentas mi rival era ni más ni menos que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad

_La basura más grande de la humanidad_

"Ahora sé buena niña y no grites" "Por favor" dije con voz ahogada, me sentía impotente "sargento, desista de esto, juro por la memoria de mis padres y la de Carla Jaeger que no diré nada" "No lo dirás, será nuestro secreto" "Sarg…"

No me dejó protestar, sus labios se posesionaron de los míos iniciando un largo beso que no me dejaba respirar, su lengua jugaba con la mía y por momentos mordía mi labio inferior, juntó mis muñecas arriba y las tomó con una sola mano, su mano libre la llevó hasta uno de mis senos y comenzó a tocarlo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

_No, yo no quiero esto_

Empecé a forcejear, pero lo único que obtenía era que su mano estrujara más mi seno y su lengua se hundiera más en mi boca. Súbitamente dejó mis labios y comenzó besar de forma lasciva mi cuello, mordía y succionaba en algunos sitios y su mano seguía trabajando con mi seno, no sé en qué momento, pero la sensación comenzó a serme agradable. Un gemido escapó de mi boca, en ese instante su mano dejó en paz mi seno y sus labios mi cuello. Creí que la humillación a la que me estaba sometiendo por fin había terminado. Mas equivocada no podía haber estado. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y sin previo aviso su boca estaba succionando uno de mis senos y su mano había bajado hasta la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo comenzado a masajearla por encima de mi ropa. Un calor comenzó a invadir mi cara, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, un cosquilleo comenzó en mi vientre y mi cabeza dejó de tener pensamientos coherentes.

_Mierda… qué bien se siente esto…_

¿Acaso me volví loca? El tipo prácticamente me estaba violando y yo comencé a desear que ya no se detuviera. Dejó en paz ese seno y repitió el procedimiento con el otro, su mano seguía trabajando abajo y yo no podía siquiera respirar normalmente, mi voluntad se estaba escapando junto con mi cordura y mis fuerzas; mis espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y soltó mis muñecas, su mano la pasó bajo mi espalda y de forma cuidadosa me levantó hasta quedar sentada sobre él, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, dejó en paz mis senos, mas no mi intimidad, volvió a mi cuello y subió hasta mis labios, incapaz de negarme correspondí a sus besos. Su lengua y la mía comenzaron una danza que me dejaba sin aliento, me pegó mas a su cuerpo y recorrió mi espalda con su mano, la otra seguía acariciando mi intimidad, mordí su labio inferior y con mis manos recorrí su espalda clavando por instantes mis uñas intentando explorar sus musculos y gruñó, después de eso su mano dejó de masajear mi parte baja y subió hasta mis rostro lo tomó para hacer que lo viera de frente, me miraba de manera dulce, pude notarlo, tenía su mirada clavada en mis ojos "¿Ves que no es tan difícil?" dijo depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

_Rayos… no, no lo es…_

"A partir de aquí tú decidirás qué quieres hacer Mikasa" Poco a poco la cordura volvía a mí ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando conmigo?

"No puedo ni quiero obligarte a nada, me gustas, creo que ya te demostré cuanto, pero tampoco te tomaré a la fuerza, no podría soportar que después me odiaras, así que, eres libre, puedes salir de aquí en el momento que quieras"

_Debo salir, debo irme, no tengo porque hacer algo que no quiero, además, yo no siento nada por él…_

Quise salir de inmediato de ahí, pero, un pensamiento inundó mi mente:

_"__Me gustas Mikasa… me gustas mucho… no quisiera que esto fuera de una sola noche, te quiero para mí, quiero que me correspondas…"_

_Algo que no solo sea de una noche… quiere que le corresponda ¿tiene sentimientos hacia mí?_

"¿Qué siente por mí?" formulé la pregunta sin pensarlo, él tomó mi mano de su hombro (que no sé en qué momento había llevado mis manos hasta ahí) y la besó "Tsk… ¿tan difícil es darte cuenta de que te quiero mocosa? Si solo fuera un capricho mío o una "necesidad" te habría tomado sin ningún tipo de consideración, pero estoy aquí, esperando tu respuesta, sea cual sea"

_Sargento…_

Cierto es que yo no tenía ningún sentimiento amoroso hacia él, pero sus palabras me hicieron inmensamente feliz, ningún hombre me había demostrado tanto fervor, bueno, quizá Jean, pero, por alguna razón, con el sargento era diferente, me hacía sentir, bien, deseada…

_Posiblemente me arrepienta pero…_

Llevé mis manos hasta su rostro y me incliné para besarlo, él mordió de nuevo mi labio inferior y lo soltó para bajar a mi cuello, yo volteé mi cabeza hacia el techo para darle mejor acceso y él me tomó de mi trasero con ambas manos para pegarme más a él.

"¿Esta es tu respuesta?" dijo mientras yo sentía el movimiento de sus labios al articular cada palabra y su aliento chocó con mi piel, se sintió… bien… "Sí" dije sin pensarlo.

_Necesito sentir esto…_

Repetimos el proceso realizado antes de que él se detuviera, Dios, se sentía tan bien… me permití emitir sonidos que sé le agradaban porque intensificaba sus acciones cada que lo hacía, yo dejaba poseerme sin restricción, tiraba de su cabello cuando necesitaba sentirlo más, no sé, fue algo instintivo en mí, recorrí su espalda con mis manos, besé su pecho cuando tuve acceso a él, sentí su piel húmeda por el sudor, mi rostro se sentía caliente, gotas de sudor corrían desde mi cabeza por todo mi cuerpo. Repentinamente me separó de él recostándome en el frio suelo, todo ese tiempo, quizá minutos, quizá horas estuvimos sentados, yo sobre él rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, y en últimos momentos, algo bajo mi comenzó a sentirse más duro.

"Te necesito _ahora" _dijo con la mirada de cazador, tomó mi short y me lo quitó de un tirón, ahora solo usaba mis bragas, sentí mucha vergüenza de estar así frente a él, cambió su expresión un poco y me recorrió con la mirada "Eres hermosa" dijo con voz dulce, yo baje mi mirada, me sentí apenada. Él se puso sobre mí recargando su peso en sus brazos, me besó profundo en la boca y yo de inmediato correspondí. Sus besos tenían algo adictivo. Se separó de mí y se arrodilló frente a mí, entre mis piernas y se bajó los pantaloncillos quedando solo en bóxer, una nueva ola de calor atacó mi rostro, era tan perfecto el cuerpo de ese hombre…

Volvió a besarme mientras comenzó a mover su cadera haciéndola chocar con mi cuerpo, haciendo que el cosquilleo de mi vientre con cada roce se fuera intensificando, levantó una de mis piernas con su brazo y pego más nuestras caderas, siguió con ese delicioso movimiento mientras sus labios devoraban los míos y una mano atendía mis senos que estaban muy sensibles ya.

"¿Qué sientes?" preguntó a mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo "A ti…ah…" dije apenas pudiendo articular palabra, estaba perdida en cada una de sus acciones "¿Qué piensas?"

_En ti maldita sea… en ti…_

"No me dejas pensar…hmm" solté un gemido y eso hizo que hiciera un movimiento brusco con su cadera "Eso está bien" dijo para volver a mis labios, su mano dejó mis pechos y su brazo bajó mi pierna. Como en toda esa noche, sin esperarlo se levantó conmigo en brazos y me recargó en una pared, yo lo abracé con mis piernas "Buena chica" dijo complacido por mi instintiva acción. Una mano tiró de mis bragas hasta romperlas "Estorban…" dijo, yo iba a protestar cuando me calló con un beso.

No supe en qué momento se deshizo de sus boxers pero momentos después sentí un dolor desgarrador en la parte baja de mi cuerpo que solo pude callar mordiendo su labio fuertemente. Me había tomado. Sin previo aviso, como todo esa noche. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y mi dolor no aminoraba, dejó de moverse y solté su labio "Lo siento, solo es así la primera vez…" y besó mi cuello mientras una mano comenzó a atender otra vez uno de mis senos, se sentía bien, me distraía un poco del dolor. Volvió a moverse, lo hacía de forma circular, su cadera pegada a la mía y ya no sentí tanto dolor así dejé que continuara, unos momentos después su movimiento fue más constante y solté un gemido "Eso es… disfruta…" dijo con voz ronca yo levanté mi cabeza, comencé a sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo en mi vientre, mordí mi labio, cambió de movimiento, ya no se movía conmigo, se comenzó a mover en mí, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, lentamente.

"hmm…Levi..." mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda "Se siente bien ¿no?" No pude contestar, solo era capaz de sentirlo.

Cambió su ritmo, más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo.

"ah…ah…ah…Levi…Levi…" solo era capaz de articular

_Joder… joder… no te detengas…_

Me tenía tomada de las caderas clavando sus fuertes dedos en mi piel, mi espalda golpeaba fuertemente el muro pero esos golpes no eran nada en comparación de lo que los causaban, él seguía embistiéndome, dentro muy dentro y luego fuera, una y otra vez, me llenaba de él y luego me sentía vacía yo solo podía gemir y clavar mis uñas en su espalda, por momentos sus labios encontraban los míos y me robaban el poco aliento que tenía o ahogaban mis gemidos "hmmm… Levi… Levi…"

"Mierda" dijo antes de comenzar a embestirme de manera salvaje, fuerte, muy fuerte… entrando y saliendo de mi, tocando un punto en mi interior que me hacía perder la razón entre cada embestida de él.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y una descarga lo recorrió "Ah Levi…", sentí algo líquido que corría a mi interior mientras Levi se arqueaba frente a mí, dejé de respirar unos instantes y segundos después me sentí completamente relajada.

Lentamente llegamos al suelo, ahí me abrazó y me pegó a su pecho, aun respiraba agitadamente y su corazón latía de igual modo que el mío. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta recuperarnos, ya no me importaba el hecho de estar desnuda con él en ese lugar, ni que haya arruinado mis bragas, lo único que quería era que no dejara de abrazarme, su calor me gustaba, su piel me gustaba.

_Él me gusta…_

"Y ¿qué piensas, Mikasa?"

_Que fue increíble, que quiero que lo hagas de nuevo…_

"Fue… lindo…" solo me atreví a decir, el rio por lo bajo "Eso está bien, por el momento…"

_¿Por el momento?_

"Para mí fue increíble, tú lo volviste increíble" dijo para después volver a besarme "Sargento…" "¿Vuelvo a ser sargento? Hace unos momentos solo era Levi para ti"

_Mierda, no solo lo pensé_

Me giré para verlo, se veía… sumamente atractivo, el sudor aun corría por su cuerpo, su cabello alborotado y sus labios…

_¿Sangre? Joder, me pasé…_

Comencé a besar sus labios intentando sanar con mis besos lo que le hice, saboreé su sangre aun fresca.

"Lo merezco, fui muy rudo contigo si consideramos que era tu primera vez" dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

_Mi primera vez…_

Lo admito, desde que dejé de ser una niña soñaba con que el primero en mi vida fuera Eren, incluso esa noche antes de salir del dormitorio por el estúpido vaso de agua ese era mi pensamiento, pero después de los momentos vividos con el sargento, no creo que con Eren hubiera sido mejor, ni con ningún otro.

"Dijiste que solo es así la primera vez, para la próxima prometo no lastimarte" los ojos de Levi se iluminaron al terminar de decirlo "¿Próxima?" me ruboricé

_Diablos, quizá sí era algo de una noche_

"Bueno, si usted así lo desea, señor" dije con voz apenas audible

_Mierda caí, caí como una idiota y obtuvo lo que quería de mí…_

"Claro, claro que lo deseo, pero lo que más deseo es dejar de tener relaciones contigo y empezar a hacerte el amor" dijo antes de besarme.

_Dios… _Lo abracé fuerte. ¿Cómo nunca noté a este hombre? Era claro que me adoraba y yo, estaba segura que podía llegar a adorarlo de igual modo. "Es tarde" dijo ofreciéndome una camisa que no supe de dónde sacó "está limpia, es mía. Pontela, tu blusa se empapó y no quiero que te enfermes" tomé su camisa y me la puse, busqué en el piso del lugar mis shorts y me los puse de nuevo "Perdón por lo de tus…" no completó la frase pues yo inmediatamente giré hacia él y miré como sostenía en su mano lo que antes eran mis bragas, no había sentido tanta vergüenza antes "¡Dame eso!" dije arrebatándoselas, el soltó una carcajada "No es gracioso" dije un poco molesta "Perdón" dijo entre risas, ya se había puesto sus pantaloncillos, se acercó a mí y besó mi cuello, yo por instinto puse mis manos en su pecho acariciándolo "Podría pasar toda la noche contigo aquí y no me cansaría" dijo, el solo pensarlo hizo que sintiera cosquillas en mi vientre "Pero debemos dormir" finalizó.

Acordamos que yo saldría primero, abrí un poco la puerta, puerta que nunca tuvo seguro, asegurándome que no había nadie salí y di un último vistazo al interior, ahí, de pie en medio de la oscuridad apenas percibí a mi sargento mordiendo su labio inferior mientras me miraba partir. Cerré la puerta y prácticamente corrí a mi dormitorio, abrí la puerta y las chicas seguían dormidas, en silencio fui hasta mi cama y me recosté, me cubrí con una sábana y dormí.

Al día siguiente mientras esperaba a que dejaran las regaderas desocupadas, nuevamente sentí un escalofrío, volví mi vista y lo encontré al otro lado del pasillo recargado despreocupadamente en una de las columnas mientras me observaba con una sonrisa discreta, baje la mirada y cuando la volví a levantar ya no estaba.

_Es rápido, por eso nunca me di cuenta que era él…_

Las chicas salieron de las regaderas y entré con un pensamiento.

_Los escalofríos serán mi sensación favorita de ahora en adelante…._


End file.
